Princess diaries
by Uzumaki uzumaki
Summary: seorang anak hasil kloningan dinobatkan menjadi kaisar selanjutnya.Ia tidak pernah tau siapa orang tuanya,tekanan dari berbagai sudut & kehidupan kerajaan yg sangat ia benci selalu memojokkan dirinya. princess Sai x Naruto x Sasuke. chapter 4. BOYS LOVE
1. a lie

**ohayou minna san ^_^ tutu chan hadir lagi nih, dengan fic yang baru**

**hmmmm .. jelek ? **

**saya akan belajar lagi kok, Saya suka fic yang ada sakit sakitnya, Tapi tau deh happy ending atau tidak hihihihi #lempar cabe**

**ini fic agak kontroversi mungkin , sebenernya mau saya yaoi in, tapi saya dapat ide untuk straight dulu baru yaoinya dataang :D**

**biar ada suasana campuran gimana gitu.. tapi yaoi kok. ikuti saja alur ceritanya, kalo nggak keberatan wkwkwk. maaf kalo mengecewakan.**

* * *

**WARNING**

**RATINGnya aja uda M lagi buat jaga2. bisa berubah dari T KE M *BAH**

**DISCLAIM : masashi kishimoto**

**STRAIGHT KE = YAOI**

**OOC, IC, TYPO, (S), GAJE**

**pairing : perjalanan panjang menuju sasunaru**

**ada : Hinata, Sakura, Neji, Gaara dsb**

**ADA LIME, LEMON, RAPE TAPI BELUM DI CHAP AWAL**

**kalo tidak menyukai fic ini, jangan membaca ^_^**

**arigatou**

* * *

**chapter 1**

Princess diaries

_Gelap dan dingin. Menjadi pendampingku setiap waktu. Didalam kekosongan yang abadi, menjadikan diri ini sebagai tumbal dari tahta dan singgasana yang menjauhkan diri dari kata bahagia. _

_Berharap, mendapatkan pelajaran kasih dan sayang untuk setiap harinay, tanpa menunggu seseorang memberiku pelajaran itu. _

_Di bulan Desember yang dingin dan sepi, aku sengaja menggenggam sebuah tanda mata berupa kodachi berbentuk kecil, dengan pegangan dan penutup, terbuat dari batu Amethyst yang sangat indah, kodachi mirip dengan katana, tetapi yang aku pegang ini adalah sebuah kodachi mungil yang diwariskan dari kakek untukku sebagai pelindung. _

_Hidup memang terlalu sulit untukku, semuanya memaksa, semuanya menyiksa, semuanya nista dan semuanya neraka. _

_Aku ingin bisa bicara dengan orang lain tanpa ada jeruji besi dan pagar tinggi sebagai pembatas. _

_Aku ingin lepas dan terbang jauh, jauh menggapai impianku, menggapai senyumanku, menggapai diriku sendiri. Dan bukan aku yang malah dijemput oleh impianku. Benar bukan? _

Terasa sekali dingin menggigiti kulit pucatku, pandanganku makin semu dan buram.

sengaja memandangi hujan selama ber jam-jam.

Aku terus saja memandangi jendela kamarku dengan penuh harap bisa berlari-lari dan bermain dengan hujan diluar sana. Aku sempat menyimpulkan senyum kecil di bibirku yang sudah memucat kehitam-hitaman.

'Andai saja.' Ya, itu kata-kata ungkapan kekecewaan, yang setiap saat aku utarakan, untuk hal yang sengaja dijauhkan denganku. Hidupku seperti ikan dalam akuarium. Sesak, bosan dan penuh tipu daya kepalsuan. Sekarang sudah jam 16.00 PM, tinggal satu jam lagi, aku bisa bersantai seperti ini. Lumrah bukan, yang namanya istirahat ?

Tapi, tidak denganku. Banyak yang harus aku ceritakan pada kalian sebagai diriku yang penuh dengan kebohongan dan ketidak wajaran. Banyak rahasia disini, yang sama sekali tidak aku ketahui apa dan untuk apa. Seperti, alat-alat kedokteran yang aneh, suntikan-suntikan yang diberikan untukku secara paksa. Ketika, aku mulai kehilangan unsur normal dalam tubuh dan pikiranku, yang membuatku terkadang seperti orang gila. Aku ingin sekali mengingat-ingat siapa diriku yang sebenarnya.

Tetapi, ketika aku mencoba mengingatnya, pasti kepalaku seperti dihujam oleh berribu-ribu batu kerikil yang sangat menyakitkan. alhasil, aku selalu menggerang-gerang seperti orang kesakitan yang sudah gila, karena memaksakan hal yang bertentangan dengan segala yang ada. Selalu seperti itu. Masa laluku, siapa diriku dan darimana aku, hilang begitu saja. Tanpa adanya petunjuk untuk di ingat kembali. Aku selalu saja menycoba menanyakan diriku pada semua orang. Tetapi, jawaban mereka semua berbeda-beda.

Suntikan sebagai obat penenang, pasti selalu dipaksakan meracuni tubuhku, seketika penyakit anehku ini mulai kumat. Lalu, beberapa manuskrip-manuskrip aneh yang tersimpan rapih di dalam ruang penyimpanan kerajaan, orang-orang disini biasa menyebutnya sebagai, ruangan tempat menyimpan benda-benda pribadi milik keluarga kerajaan, semenjak dulu hingga pada masaku sekarang. Hal itu, menjadi ketakutanku yang terkubur sangat dalam di ingatanku, ketika aku tidak sengaja masuk pada kawasan itu pada malam hari, saat mencari _kodachi_ dari kakekku yang tertinggal, saat aku dan ratu sedang mengunjungi bangunan yang terbuat dari batu marmer dengan ukiran-ukiran yang terkadang membuat ruangan ini berbau seperti ada di masalalu.

* * *

_Diriku dikelilingi kegelapan dan kesendirian yang dipaksakan. Aku berusia 16 tahun._

_Pasti kalian tau kan?_

_Di usia tersebut, dimana yang ada hanya menikmati. Ya, sebagai wujud kebahagiaan masa kecil. _

_Dihiasi dengan kasih sayang hangat dari seorang ayah dan ibu. _

_Teman-teman, canda, tawa, taksir sana taksir sini. Dan segalanya, sebagai perwujudan dari cinta dan kasih._

_Tetapi, mengerti arti itu saja tidak. Sampai aku harus belajar untuk mengerti apa arti itu!_

_Apa ini wajar?_

Aku berjalan kesebuah lemari besar dekat jendela luar, duduk di antara sela-selanya. Tepat dipojok ruangan kamar. Menggenggam kodachi yang kakek berikan untukku. Ya, seorang laki-laki tua yang mengaku dirinya adalah kakekku. Tetapi, sangat aneh sekali, aku belum pernah menjumpai ayah dan ibuku. Banyak yang mengatakan, kalau ibu dan ayah sudah meninggal, tetapi, aku sangat heran dan tak menyangka, mereka semua tidak pernah memberi tahukan dimana makam ayah dan ibu. Setiap kali aku membuka mulut, mereka pasti selalu mengencangkan mulut rapat-rapat, setiap orang yang aku tanyai dikerajaan ini, pandangannya pasti selalu kosong, terkadang malah tidak menanggapi pertanyaanku.

Dengan itu semua, aku tumbuh menjadi seseorang yang pendiam dan tidak pernah mengenal rasa kasih dan sayang, cenderung arogan dan egois. Kecuali, dengan kakekku yang pernah mengajariku pelajaran kasih sayang.

Dulu, kakek menjadi kaisar pada Kerajaan di Konoha ini, sebelum ia meninggal. Aku juga menerima pelajaran kasih sayang dari nenekku, ia adalah Permaisuri, yang sangat ramah dan lembut.

Aku tiupkan nafasku ke kodachi itu, terlihatlah wajahku disitu. Wajah yang selalu palsu dan buta akan kenyataan. Tapi, mungkin lebih tepatnya dibutakan oleh kenyataan.

Ku perhatikan kodachi itu, dan sedikit-sedikit menempelkannya pada telapak tanganku.

Sensasi dingin menerpa tanganku yang semakin pucat, sesekali aku bermain dengan kodachi itu. Sampai, tidak sengaja aku menyayatkannya pada telapak tangan kiriku sendiri dengan luka yang lumayan dalam, lalu ku jatuhkan kodachi itu ke lantai. Terlihat sepintas, darahku sudah mulai mengucur, akibat kebodohanku tadi. Bau anyir basah ulai terasa sengit di pernafasan.

"A-aw, sa-sakit!" aku berbisik sambil menggigit bibir bawahku.

Terasa sakit yang dalam, sedalam dengan kesakitanku pada setiap hari yang aku lalui selama ini.

Darah menetes dengan gencarnya, aku hanya diam memandangi darah itu, merasakan sensasi luar biasa sakit yang sempat merontokkan air mataku. Di dalam hatiku selalu bercengkramah sendiri tanpa teman atau lawan bicara. Sungguh sakit yang memaksa dan dalam. aku selalu berpikir, kalau orang dalam kerajaan melihat ini, mereka akan sangat mengkhawatirkan aku. Sudah sangat jelas sekali. -well, karena aku adalah Puteri mahkota disini.

.

Hening

Hening

Hening

.

Aku menggenggam tanganku yang sudah mulai penuh dengan darahku sendiri, dadaku mulai sesak karena tangisku yang dalam dengan sesungukan, sudah menghujani diriku dan perasaanku yang kacau balau ini. air mataku menggantung diantara kedua pipi putihku yang selalu diam dan kaku. Tidak ada orang yang ikhlas mengkhawatirkan aku disini, aku sangat merasa tertekan dan selalu dijepit. Aku dijauhkan dari masa remajaku, kosong, tanpa adanya sesuatu yang menarik sedikitpun. Banyak orang yang memimpikan dirinya menjadi seorang puteri, yang selalu dipuja-puji sana sini. Itu semua omong kosong, aku tidak pernah bermimpi jadi puteri tolol seperti ini. Tapi, kenyataannya malah terjadi. Hidup datar, selalu disanjungi oleh rakyat, sosok yang mulia, mewah, dan penguasa negara, senyum yang menjadi topeng. Semuanya busuk!

Aku selalu memanggil ayah dan ibuku dikala aku sendirian maupun selagi terluka. Setiap hari, setiap waktu setiap saat dan setiap aku menghirup nafas demi nafas. Tetapi, semua hening ketika ku selesai memanggil nama mereka.

* * *

_Ibu, ayah. Dimana kalian sekarang ini ? bagaimana kabar kalian?_

_Ayah, ibu ,aku takut sekali sendirian. Tapi apa kalian mendengarkan jeritan kesakitanku?_

_Apa kalian enggak sedikitpun menginginkan aku?_

_Kapan aku bisa memandangmu ibu, ayah ? Padahal, satu foto pun tak ada._

_Ibu ,aku ingin sekali mendengar suaramu sekarang. Ayah, aku ingin kau yang mengajariku memanah dan berburu. Aku ingin menjadi kuat dan kuat,bukan menjadi sesosok yang selalu dilukai dalam keluarga yang tidak jelas ini._

_Ibu, aku ingin seidikt saja mendengar cerita-cerita ketika aku masih kecil, ketika petama kau melihatku lahir dan pertama aku menangis. Tapi Ibu, aku bahkan tidak merasakan air susumu sedikitpun._

_Ayah ,apakah kau bangga dengan anakmu ini?_

_Yah, tau enggak, Kemarin aku baru saja berhasil mendapat juara dalam lomba pidato relawan dalam delegasi anak Enviromental Children's Organization ( ECO ),yang diadakan oleh PBB pekan lalu di Maroko. Apakah kau akan membelikanku hadiah yah? Atau mengajakku jalan-jalan keliling kota? _

_Ibu, kapan aku dibelajari menyulam dan memasak ? _

_apa aku terlalu bodoh ? Sehingga ibu menemuiku saja tidak pernah._

_Ayah, ibu. Aku ingin dicium dan dipeluk hangat. Ibu, sedari kecil kau tidak pernah  
_

_Ibu, sebentar lagi hari ulang tahunku tiba. Aku akan menjadi gadis remaja. Apa ibu bahagia ?_

_Ayah, ibu jawablah aku?_

_kalau aku menangis, apa kalian akan menemuiku? Tapi, aku menangis sejak dulu. Mengapa,kalian tidak mendengar tangisanku?  
_

_Bu, seperti apa dirimu? apa dirimu persis seperti aku?_

_Bu, aku menangis untukmu, aku ingin sekali ketemu denganmu, walau hanya bertatap pandang saja. _

_Bu, jantungku berdetak, apa dulu ibu senang mendengar aku hidup di dalam rahimmu? tapi, apa aku hanya anak pungutan?  
_

_Ayah, ibu aku ingin dipukul oleh kalian, aku pasti bandel ya, yah?_

_Ibu, aku ingin sekali dimarahi olehmu, seperti teman-temanku dimarahi oleh ibunya_

_Ayah, ibu kapan aku bisa melihatmu. Aku ingin dikenalkan dengan namanya pelajaran kasih sayang bu._

_Tapi, apa kau pernah menyentuhku, bu? dan apa kau pernah melahirkan aku bu?_

_Ayah, apa kau pernah memberi nama padaku?_

_Apakah kau mengenalku? Apakah aku ini ada ? atau aku hanya sebuah cerita ?_

_Atau, aku adalah sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak ada sekarang ?_

_Jawablah bu, yah. Aku kesepian, ketakutan disini. aku ingin tidur nyenyak, aku ingin dilindungi dari pukulan dan caci maki datarnya bibi Sizune.  
_

_Cerita yang selalu memaparkan kekosongan dibalik tirai dan raut wajah dengan penutup berupa kepalsuan._

Menyembunyikan diri dengan masalalu sangat menyesakkan dada, entah terlahir dari siapa dan mengapa harus lahir, pikiran masalalau dan kekejaman terletak pada barisan depan pada pikiranku.

Sampai makam ayah atau ibu pun aku tidak tau. Hanya bibi Rin. Tepatnya, permaisuri rin yang selalu memperhatikanku dan menyayangiku selayaknya anaknya sendiri. Paman Hatake juga baik padaku, lebih tepatnya, Kaisar Hatake. Mereka adalah penerus generasi, setelah kakek jiraya meninggal dunia, dan nenek Tsunade berkedudukan menjadi ibu suri.

* * *

Flash back

Sedikit pengetahuan tentang silsilah keluarga Kerajaan Konoha yang aku tau dan aku rasakan sendiri, aku tidak akan menceritakan terlalu banyak sejarah kekaisaran pada jaman dulu. Aku akan bercerita tentang yang sekarang-sekarang saja. Kaisar bernama Jiraya dan Permaisuri Tsunade, mereka berasal dari klan yang berbeda. Tetapi, karena sebuah pernikahan antar klan, terjadilah suatu penggabungan yang luar biasa mengagumkan. Dari pernikahan kakek dan nenek, menghasilkan dua orang anak, yang pertama adalah paman Iruka yang kini sudah meninggal dengan meninggalkan istrinya yang bernama Sizune, diikuti adiknya yang bernama Hatake yang sekarang menjadi penerus kekaisaran dari kakek. Sebenarnya, tahta kekaisaran kakek diwariskan untuk mendiang paman Iruka.

Tetapi, karena ia meninggal lalu digantikan dengan paman Hatake. semula bibi Sizune tidak setuju, dan selalu memberontak dari keadaan. Apalagi anaknya yang bernama Neji, yang terkenal dengan kekejamannya pada siapapun tanpa mengenal ampun. Jujur saja, dalam diriku sangat takut dengan bibi Sizu dan kakak keponakanku yang bernama Neji. Dan yang sangat membuatku gempar adalah, penobatan diriku sebagai Kaisar selanjutnya, yang diwariskan langsung dari kakek Jiraya.

Ya, sebagai bukti otentiknya adalah kodachi yang ada padaku sebagai wasiat dari kakek, banyak misteri yang ada didalam kodachi dan istana yang belum aku ketahui. Entah mengapa, aku sangat takut sekali menghadapi kenyataan ini. Tetapi, aku selalu menutupi dan bersifat dingin, sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh Neji kepada semua orang. Tapi, 'mengapa harus diriku ? mengapa tidak Neji.' Disitulah aku bertanya-tanya, tapi tetap saja aku tidak mempunyai jawabannya. Konfrontasi dan ulah yang dibuat oleh bibi Sizune yang tidak terima begitu saja, untuk penobatan aku sebagai kaisar selanjutnya, dia terus saja membuat berbagai alasan dan penolakkan kuat terhadap wasiat kakek. Nyawaku dipegang oleh permainan dari Sizune. Mungkin?

End flash back

* * *

chap 1 selesai..

author : maaf pasti jelek sekali bukan ? saya akan mencoba belajar dan belajar lagi. bantu saya. mohon bimbingannya ^_^

* * *

**siapa sih putri cloning itu?**

**bagaimana ia menjalani kesehariannya? apakah dia akan menemukan kasih sayang? yang menurutnya adalah pelajaran yang ingin ia pelajari.**

**bagaimana dengan serentetan rahasia yang berkaitan dengan semuanya?**

** SARAN,KRITIK DIBUTUHKAN ^_^**

**REVIEW PLEASE ...  
**


	2. who?

**Tutu chan datang lagi dengan fic yang pasti aneh, alay , jadul , jelek dan typo.**

**maaf sebelumnya, apabila kurang menarik. tolong bantu saya agar bisa menulis yang bagus**

**warning!**

**straight jadi yaoi**

**rate M**

**pairing : sasukenaruto, sasuke x ...?, sakura sasuke, narutosasuke.**

**disclaim : masashi kishimotmot :D #PLak**

**OOC, IC, YAOI**

**ada lemon dan rape. belum di chap depan :D**

* * *

**chapter 2**

Entah darimana aku berasal, tidakpun satu dari mereka mau menceritakannya padaku.

Misteri, masalalu, siapa, mengapa, dimana, kasih sayang.

Ayah, ibu, masa kecil, penyiksaan, ketakutan, kedinginan dan luka-luka lain yang terletak jauh direlung hatiku yang dalam dan terkunci rapat. Aku kembali menggelengkan kepala, lalu menitihkan air mataku. Hingga suara dayang terdengar menyeruak telingaku. "nona, sudah saatnya latihan menari balet, saya akan menyiapkan peralatan untuk anda dengan sebaik mungkin." Kata seorang dayang (maid berdedikasi tinggi ala kerajaan). Aku diam dan tidak menanggapinya, mencoba melengos dari pendengaranku sendiri

Hanya mendengak menjatuhkan kepalaku yang bersandar pada lemari besar berwarna coklat klasik.

Sejenak, terbangun dan tersenyum melihat sebuah goresan pada telapak tangan kiriku, lalu menutupinya dengan sumpalan kapas dan berdiri dari pojokan menuju pada sebuah kaca besar yang terdapat pada sisi kanan dari kamarku.

Aku memandangi tubuh mungilku yang telanjang tanpa mengenakan sebuah sutra, kimono, yukata ataupun gaun satin. Aku memegangi leherku dan pinggangku yang terasa sakit siksaan yang dibuat bibi Sizune kepadaku, atas korset yang ia paksa kenakan padaku. Sebuah korset, yang digunakan para bangsawan wanita semenjak dahulu kala, banyak yang mengatakan, apabila menggunakan korset, mereka mempunyai harga diri. Padahal, apakah kau tau? bagaimana rasanya, apabila tubuhmu dililit dan ti ikat sebuah tali tambang secara erat. Ya, sangat menyakitkan. Dan itulah yang terjadi pada hidupku selama ini, tidak peduli aku menolak atau menangis histeris, peraturan tetap peraturan. Terkadang bibi Rin dan paman Hatakelah yang menolongku dari penindasan ini, mereka yang melepaskan kaitan pada korset sialan ini.

Aku keluar kamar dan disambut para maid yang sudah menyiapkan perlengkapanku untuk menari balet yang sangat membosankan.

Dengan sigap, para maid, maksudku dayang terpelajar, memakaikan aku sebuah dress berwarna pink dengan sarung tangan sepanjang siku yang berwarna dengan koper kecil berisi tutu dan perlengkapan latihan. "anda terlihat begitu cantik, Puteri." Sapa Gaara, seorang laki-laki yang manis, ia adalah pengelola istana kediamanku.

"arigatou, Gaara kun." Jawabku sangat datar.

"Putri, mobil sudah disiapkan,dan berhati-hatilah dijalan. Kami berdoa untuk keselamatanmu." Serempak para dayang .

Aku perlahan-lahan berjalan keluar dari kediamanku dengan didampingi tga dayang dan empat bodyguard wanita yang berasal dari kuil, tentu saja sangat ahli karate dan selayaknya para pekerja kantoran yang serba hitam, dengan menggunakan kacamata dan earphone di telinga kanannya. Mengagumkan bukan?

Naruto pov

Saat berjalan menuju tempat yang penuh dengan keramainan dan selalu diliputi rasa bahagia, tawa dan semangat.

Dalam jejak kakiku,setiap langkahku. Entah mengapa semua terasa mudah dan sangat membuatku terus ingin melangkah pada level kehidupan selanjutnya. Rintangan bukan halangan, right?

Kebiasanku terhadap ceriaku memanglah sangat istimewa,k eluargaku dengan keceriaan dan selayaknya keluarga utuh seperti biasanya, saling bantu membantu dan selalu menampilkan apa adanya, mereka adalah seorang bangsawan di negara Konoha ini. "wah, aku suka seperti ini, ramai dan menyenangkan." Ya,setiap ku berjalan, dengan sorot pandang yang sebisa mungkin tidak menyakiti siapapun yang ada di sekitarku.

Pada usiaku kali ini yang baru menginjak 16 tahun, yang memimpikan bisa menggapai cinta pertamaku, itu memang entah siapa orangnya, tetapi, cinta bagiku memang sangat penting dan nomer satu.

Aku terus memandangi jam pada tanganku,dan mulai berlari, karena aku takut bila pulang telat, akan ber akibat dimarahi oleh Deidara. Ya, ia adalah anikiku, yang ber usia 4 tahun di atasku.

Karena, orang tuaku kini sedang ada dinas diluar kota, jadi aku hanya tinggal bersama aniki saja.

Aku terus berjalan menuju katana street,dimana rumahku terletak pada utama jalan itu.

*BRUG*

"ah." Seorang wanita, ber rambut pink pendek sebahu dengan mata green terjatuh karena tertabrak olehku.

"Wah, maaf, maaf, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" sambil aku mengambil payungnya yang senada dengan warna rambutnya. "perhatikan pandanganmu kalo berjalan." Wanita itu tampak kesal,karena bajunya kotor dan basah olehku.

Terlihat, ia nampak cantik, dengan wajah marahnya itu. Tak terasa dengan cepat, ia lari dariku dengan sangat tergopoh dan tidak elegan. Sesaat aku akan menapakkan kakiku, aku melihat ada sebuah sapu tangan pink, tadinya sih, mau aku biarkan saja.

Entah mengapa, aku tiba-tiba memungutnya. Tertera coretan tinta pada saputangan cantik itu.

Lady H. sakura.

"Wah,nama gadis tadi adalah sakura. Indahnya seperti bunga sakura." Pipi naruto memerah

Aku berjalan lagi menuju rumahku,dengan menggenggam erat saputangan milik Sakura yang tadi terjatuh.

_Semoga, aku bisa bertemu lagi dengan gadis itu. _

Dalam hatiku terus berkata sesaat sesudah masuk ke dalam memarahiku dengan gaya manjanya sangat tidak peduli apa lagi berdebad dengannya,mendengar ocehannya saja tidak. Sejenak, ku tutup pintu kamarku, dan aku melempar diriku pada kasur king size, dengan cover bad berwarna orange.

"H. sakura, namanya indah." Aku terus saja menyebut namanya dan berharap bisa bertemu kembali dengan sesosok wanita itu, hingga tak sadar, aku terlelap dalam tidurku hingga membuat aniki takjub padaku.

-Well, aku yang berskap aneh pada hari ini, yang tidak seperti Naruto yang biasanya.

* * *

Sasuke pov

Takut dan bersalah. Itulah sisi lain dariku yang kelam.

Menjadikanku sesosok arogan dengan segala ke egoisan sangat tinggi. Mungkin tidak layak di panggil manusia, diriku sendiri sampai menghakimi seperti ini, apa lagi orang lain.

Kesalahan terbesar yang membuat semua anggota keluargak, kakek dan beberapa kakakku yang lain dalam sebuah kebakaran besar yang bermula dari korek api kuno, sebuah _kunai_ dan _kodacihi_ dari kerajaan yang berada di negeri yang entah dimana. Ku temukan benda laknat itu di samping tempat sembahyang mendiang nenek buyutku. Aku memaksa anikiku yang bernama Itachi untuk menceritakan asalmula benda ini, dan juga mengapa berada dekat disisi tempat abu milik nenek. Pasti hal bersejarah dan memiliki cerita.

Rasa ingin tahuku yang mendorong api itu melahap habis setengah bangunan dari Uchiha Mansion.

Rasa kecewa pada aniki, karena tidak mau menceritakan apapun yang berkaitan dengan ini, malah dia bicara yang membuatku penasaran. "Itu, untukmu Sasuke, masa depanmu ada disitu."

Aku hanya menggaruki rambutku, sewaktu dulu usiaku masih 8 tahun. Aku kembali berlari menuju tempat sakral itu tadi, dengan menyalakan korek api itu dengan paksa dan,membakar sebuah kertas di samping abu nenek. Disadari, aku menemukan benda berkilau mengkilat, itu adalah sebuah kodachi. Tak sengaja, kunai disebelahnya ikut jatuh, hampir saja mengenai tubuhku. Untung aku bisa menghindar. Tapi, aku menyenggol lilin-lilin disitu dan menjadikannya kebakaran yang sangat hebat dibuat olehku. Hampir Semuanya musnah.

Kematian kakek dan kakak-kakakku yang lain, menimbulkan rasa benci ayah dan ibu padaku. "Pergilah kau persetan!" ayah selalu membentakku seperti itu, bila ia sedang berdekatan denganku

Terlihat sekali, aku hanya dikucilkan tanpa adanya rasa kasih dan sayang untuk anak yang belum mengerti apapun kala itu.

_Seandainya aku mengerti,aku yang akan mengganti nyawa mereka semua._

_Mereka yang aku miliki dan aku sayangi, meninggalkan aku dengan cara seperti ini. tidak lah dibayangkan, bagaimana mereka merasakan terbakar? _

_Panas dan panas .. bagaimana menyesalnya ayah dan ibu melahirkan seorang anak yang menjadi penyebab kematian semuanya. Keluargaku menyebutku pembawa sial dan pembawa malapetaka._

_Luka ini selalu terngiang dalam pikiran kecilku hingga sekarang._

_Mereka masih dalam ingatanku dan membayangiku bagaimana rasa sakit yang mereka rasakan._

"_Sasuke,panas sekali. Tolonglah aku._"

"_Dasar, kau biadab!"_

"_Sasuke,sakit. Panas sekali disini, Keluarkan aku!"_

"_Aku sangat menyesal sekali, mempunyai keturunan sepertimu,sasuke!"_

"_Aku tidak bisa bernafas,tolong aku. Sakit sekali, tubuhku terbakar!"_

"_Tolong aku!"_

"hentikan ahh, hentiakan. Hentikan itu!" aku terbangun dengan paksa dari tidurku, lagi-lagi aku bermimpi tentang kakak dan kakek

Seketika mataku memerah dengan keringat yang mengucur deras pada wajah dan tubuhku. Aku membelalakkan mata dan terus berusaha menyakinkan diri bahwa ini hanya halusinasi efek dari _insomnia_ dan _Enosimania yang aku miliki sejak dulu kecil_. Kini, di usiaku yang baru beranjak 16 tahun ini aku bisa merasakan betapa berat tekanan dari semua kenangan-kenangan menyakitkan dan memilukan, membayangi dan menakuti diriku sejak dulu. Setiap saat dan setiap waktu.

*TOK ..TOK..TOK*

Terasa pintu kamarku diketuk oleh seseorang. Kepalaku masih sangat pening dan berat untuk di angkat.

"Sasuke, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" terdengar suara anikiku. Satu-satunya oarang yang masih menganggapku sebagai bagian dari Uchiha. Kakak yang sangat menyayangiku dan mengasihiku selayaknya ayah dan ibu yang sudah tidak mau menganggapku ada. Aku hanya duduk diam dan mengeap kerinagat.

Aku berjalan menuju ke dalam kamar mandi, menatap diriku yang kacau di depan kaca. Aku membuka kran air pada wastafel biru pada kamar mencuci mukaku dengan perlahan-lahan. Memandangi setiap detil pada wajahku yang pucat dan mata yang melambangkan seorang insomnia. Ku nyalakan kran air hangat pada bath up, langsung ku berendam, dengan sedikit lega pada perasaan masa laluku yang sangat menakutiku dan mengejarku.

Menapaki kenyataan sekarang, dan bukan mimpi yang menakutkan. Ku rendamkan tubuhku yang kaku ini, merasakan sentuhan hangat selayaknya ibu sedang memelukku dulu, sebelum peristiwa itu.

Kasih sayang yang tidak pernah aku miliki lagi, untuk selama hidupku. "Aku, sayang ibu dan ayah." Kembali ku benamkan kepalaku pada air hangat.

"Hosh.. hosh,uhuk uhuk, percumah Sasuke." Aku menggerutu sendiri.

Sambil menikmati,air hangat dan perasaan yang damai untuk kali ini.

*zzz ... zzzz .. zzzz* Terdengar getar handphone Sasuke.

"Halo, Sasuke uchiha disini" suara datar.

"Cepatlah bergegas, Sasuke, pesawat akan berangkat dua jam lagi."

"hn."

-Well, karena pada hari ini, aku harus meninggalkan _Chicago, Illinois. _menuju ke Negara konoha. Karena, ayah dan ibu menyekolahkan aniki di universitas kedokteran di sunagakure, aku hanya bisa hidup dengan aniki, karena aku juga telah lulus junior school di _Ursulla._ aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan seklolah ke jenjang berikutnya. Dengan terpaksa, aku ikut untuk untuk pindah ke negeri yang belum pernah aku jajaki sebelumnya.

Sebenarnya sih, bangsawan Uchiha berasal dari Konoha, tapi karena menurut sejarahnya, pada perang dunia dua dimulai, klan Uchiha di ungsikan sementara disini, agar tidak hilang atau punah.

Setelah, semuanya selesai, aku bersama aniki, ayah dan ibu menuju uchiha airpot di Chicago, untuk melakukan perjalanan pulang kampung halaman.

* * *

Hinata pov

"Aku berharap padamu tuhan, semoga semuanya lancar dan layak seperti biasanya amin. Untuk diriku, dan orang-orang yang menyayangiku. Semoga." Sebelum tidur ia tak lupa berdoa pada tuhannya dengan khusu.

Aku berjalan menuju meja riasku. Sejenak memandangi wajahku yang sangat lelah untuk hari ini. sesegera mungkin aku melepas kepangan pada rambutku yang panjang kira-kira sepunggung.

Menyisiri rambutku dengan perlahan-lahan dengan nafasku yang terlihat parau, Dan menyibakannya setelah selesai menyisir.

"Hinata, kini dirimu sudah lulus dari Junior School." Aku mengoceh sendiri sambil menarik baju tidurku yang berwarna hitam menuju ke tampat tidur yang berkelambu putih suci.

Aku memegangi boneka teddy coklat dan menciumnya. "Tidaklah, kau tau teddy? Dua hari lagi, Hinata kecilmu akan merambah dunia remaja. Aku takut teddy, aku sungguh takut." Hinata memandangi tedy kesayangannya itu.

Dan akhirnya, ia matikan lampu dan menarik selimut tebalnya, tak lupa dengan erat,ia memeluk satu-satunya boneka yang ia miliki.

* * *

Sakura pov

Duduk selayaknya seorang putri yang terhormat dengan dagu yang menjulang ke atas dan badan tegak. "Lady sakura, sehrusnya anda tidur, sebentar lagi anda akan masuk sekolah baru."

"Ya,aku mengerti. Lee, apa kau tau dimana saputanganku?"

"Apa? Aa-aku tidak"

"Aduh, kamu gimana sih Lee, kan aku bilang. Saputanganku tuh,pemberian dari mantan kekasihku tau." Sakura yang terlihat kesal, masuk kembali dalam rumahnya yang ber cat pink itu.

"Nona, Maafkan saya, saya benar-benar tidak tau." Lee bingung sendiri menghadapi nonanya itu.

"Ih,pokoknya harus katemu ,kalo enggak awas loh." Sakura menunjuk wajah lee. Dan berhasil membuatnya merah terpaku oleh ladynya itu.

Sakura terlihat duduk di pinggiran kolam renangnya yang indah,memandangi langit sehabis hujan tadi.

"huh, beginilah kehidupan bangsawan yang kesepian sepertiku." Sakura mendengus. Dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke dalam kamarnya dan tidur.

* * *

Normal pov

Pada keesokan harinya, tibalah hari pertama masuk sekolah, pada sekolah yang bernama Konohagakure itu, sekolah yang mempunyai integritas tinggi dan prestasi yang sungguh membanggakan bagi negara ini. Para alumni-alumni dari Konohagakure biasanya, diminta untuk bersekolah dengan beasiswa tinggi, banyak penawaran yang dilakukan seperti dari universitas terkemuka Amerika yang bernama Harvard University dan banyak Universitas yang lainnya. Terlihat, banyak sekali calon siswa pada sekolah menengah atas, atau bisa disebut SMA. kebanyakan memang anak-anak dari pejabat daerah, dan anak-anak pintar yang mendapatkan beasiswa langsung, untuk bersekolah disini.

Setelah, semuanya calon peserta mos berkumpul dan berbaris pada tempatnya masing-masing, tibalah kepala sekolah untuk berpidato, dan menjelaskan bagaimana dan apa saja peraturan-peraturan yang harus dilakukan didalam sekolah ini. setelah kepala sekolah berpidato, sekarang giliran ketua osis, yang bermana Kiba, yang melanjutkan berpidato, menerangkan tentang kegiatan mos, yang harus dilakukan sebelum menjadi siswa Konohagakure school. Tetapi, terlihatlah seorang guru wanita, ia berlari mendekati kiba yang sedang menerangkan, apa saja yang harus dipersiapkan peserta mos. Kiba mundur dari altar, dan kepala sekolah maju lagi. entah apa yang terjadi disitu, terlihatlah para calon murid terbingung-bingung melihat keanehan itu, dan mulai menggerenyam satu sama lain. Begitu pula dengan Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura.

* * *

chapter 2 selesai.

**apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? dan, apakah naruto bakal menemui gadisnya itu?**

**ada hubungan apa, antara dua kodachi itu?**

**dan siapakah puteri?**

**tunggu kelanjutannya.. **

**review pleasee! :D**

**sankyu**

**

* * *

**

**REviewers :**

** cuchan clyn :** hehehee, wah, saya jadi nggak enak nih , soalnya saya anak baru #plak plak wkwkwkw

yap .. anda betul ,, diantara dua itu .. tapi ,, siapa yaa? hehehehe .. tunggu kelanjutannya. ia tenang aja, ini fic bakal panjang kok , saya juga lagi bingung mau gimana lanjutnya. tapi tenang saja, saya update kok :D,, hehehehe .. hehehe .. semoga itu tidak terjadi pada kta aminn # sok ceramah wkwkw.. hehehe .. biar ooc gimana gityuu .. hihihihi..

saya malah senang ada yang suka .. dukung saya ia :D .. jangan lupa ripiunya.. sankyuu

**just ryu :** heheheheh .. siapa yaa :D wkkwkw .. hihihihi .. nantikan lanjutannya , ini sudah chap 2 .. pasti tau deh :D.. jelas dong naru sasu.. mereka kan cinta abadi, walaupun awalnya straight dulu .. snkyu .. jangan lupa ripiu lagi :D

**orange naru :** waaaaaaaah .. terimakasih sangat banyak ya naru :D .. terimakasih atas masukkannya , saya senang sekali .. sip , konfliknya agak beda dari biasanya .. jangan lupa riview yaa :D

**arisa :** ada hinata, sakura .dukung saya terus ya,, saya minta maaf ficnya masih jelek :D

**akirra :** waaaaaaaah .. terimakasih sangat yaa .. please dukung saya :D ya cill :***  
**


	3. The possibility to survive

WARNING

**RATINGnya aja uda M lagi buat jaga2. bisa berubah dari T KE M *BAH**

**DISCLAIM : masashi kishimoto**

**STRAIGHT KE = YAOI**

**OOC, IC, TYPO, (S), GAJE**

**pairing : perjalanan panjang menuju sasunaru**

**17 (+)**

**ada : Hinata, Sakura, Neji, Gaara dsb**

**ADA LIME, LEMON, RAPE TAPI BELUM DI CHAP AWAL**

**kalo tidak menyukai fic ini, atau hanya berniat mengejek, jangan membaca ^_^**

**arigatou.  


* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

Wajah-wajah calon murid baru pada Konoha school mulai kebingungan dengan apa yang terjadi di altar tersebut, naruto mulai panik dan menoleh kekanan dan kekiri, suasana benar-benar riuh, seperti akan ada bahaya yang akan mengancam mereka semua.

Calon murid-murid yang wajahnya tampak kosong dan cengo, terus saja mengoceh kesana kemari, dengan perasaan ragu-ragu dan risih dengan situasi yang tidak jelas seperti ini. Matahari mulai tinggi, karena tepat pada jam sembilan pagi, mungkin masih terlihat segar dan menyehatkan bagi tubuh, tapi, kenyataannya, calon murid-murid baru, sudah tidak sabaran menunggu, apa sebenarnya yang sedang dibicarakan, mungkin lebih tepatnya, sedang di musyawarahkan dari beberapa guru dan karyawan sekolah, meski wajah mereka tampak sangat antusias dan diselingi canda tawa yang terkesan memaksa.

Di ssela-sela rasa bingung dan penasaran dari semua calon murid, tampak diam dengan ekspresi datar memandang lurus tanpa jeda sedikit-pun, bocah dengan perawakan tinggi dan tampan, tergantung rambut raven dengan mata onyx yang hitam tanpa sinar didalamnya, dialah Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto yang semakin kesal dan emosi yang sudah meluap-luap, mulai mengoceh-ngoceh seperti—burung beo, mencoba menumpahkan segala emosinya dengan kata-kata pedas dan kasar, sampai pada saat, ada sesuatun menempel pada bibirnya yang berwarna merah muda, yang membuatnya berhenti dari ocehan cerewetnya. Sebuah jari telunjuk berwarna pucat menempel pada bibir manis Naruto.

"Bisakah kau diam sebentar saja, dobe?"

Tukas seorang calon murid yang bernama Sasuke, Naruto terdiam dengan memandang cengo ke arah depan tanpa menengok ke arah _si—empunya_ jari pucat sedikitpun, Naruto terdiam diantara banyaknya wajah-wajah baru yang sedang sibuk menunggu hasil keputusan dari para guru-guru tersebut.

"Hentikan dasar teme bodoh, mengapa kau memanggilku dengan sebutan aneh itu sih?"

Naruto memamerkan wajahnya yang merah merengut, tampak kikuk dengan apa yang ia katakan tadi kepada Sasuke, nyatanya tidak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari wajah pucat dan datar itu, diam tanpa ekspresi. Ya, itulah pertemuan pertama Sasuke dengan Naruto yang terjadi secara _tidak sengaja_, maupun _disengajakan_.

Suara nyaring berdengung diantara semua calon murid baru sekolah konoha, Kepala Sekolah naik lagi ke altar, senyum terkembang sangat lebar pada bibir Kepala Sekolah itu.

Hening sejenak.

"Selamat datang disekolah kami, saya sebagai kepala sekolah disini, mengucapkan banyak terimakasih, kepada Kaisar dan Perdana Menteri, yang telah mempercayai sekolah ini, dengan menjadikan Puteri Mahkota sebagai, salah satu anak didik disekolah ini, kami sangat merasa bangga akan hal itu. terimakasih kami ucapkan kembali, dan selamat menjalankan Masa Orientasi Siswa."

Kepala sekolah turun dari altar itu. Semua calon murid terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh kepala sekolah itu, mereka seakan-akan —terhipnotis dengan apa yang barusan disampaikan, anak-anak perempuan sangat ribut membicarakan hal _baru_ itu, dari waktu yang hening, sekarang berubah menjadi riuh kembali.

Para calon siswa, langsung menyerbu apa yang baru didengarnya, dengan _hot_-nya terus-terusan merasa penasaran, dan ingin langsung berkenalan dengan seorang Puteri kerajaan itu. Sakura yang tampak diam, dan menyinggungkan senyumnya pada bibirnya, lalu dia berdehem kecil. Sekelompok anak laki-laki yang berbaris disebelahnya nampak antusias mendengar _'deheman'_ dari gadis itu, mereka mulai penasaran dan memandangi Sakura dengan penuh arti.

Kiba, sang ketua Osis pun kembali bergegas maju ke depan altar lagi, untuk mengumumkan nama kelompok dan apa saja yang harus dibawa ketika mos. Anak-anak calon mos berlari sana sini seperti lebah, meninggalkan balkon menuju ke kelasnya masing-masing. Naruto senyum pada wajah sasuke yang tampan itu, dan menggandengnya menuju kedalam kelas, kebetulan mereka berada dalam satu kelompok.

Tak lama setelah Naruto dengan Sasuke, terlihatlah Sakura dengan fans barunya itu yang mulai mengikutinya. Sementara lain, ketika hampir semua anggota mos itu sudah memasuki kelas, terlihatlah seorang bermata lavender, dengan mengenakan baju seperti laki-laki, juga potongan rambut _emo _dengan dua sudut dikedua sisi pipinya. Ya, mirip sekali laki-laki dari kejauhan.

Wajah itu tampak sejuk dan dingin, diam seperti batu, tidak ada orang yang memperdulikannya, dia mengepalkan tangannya sendiri, mendenguskan nafasnya hingga terhentak keluar dengan paksa, tampak raut wajah penuh emosional dan bingung.

"Hai, sedang apa kau disini? Bukankah, sudah seharusnya berkumpul di ruangan, dengan kelompoknya masing-masing?"

Sakura memegang bahu Hinata.

"Oh, a-aku hanya, umm-" Hinata berhenti dan berpikir lagi

"Kau bingung ya? Katakan, siapa namamu? Aku Sakura"

gadis itu tersenyum dan membungkukkan badannya, Hinata mengikuti Sakura dengan membungkukkan badannya.

"A-aku, Hyu... m-maksudku Hinata." Datar sekali terasa.

Sakura dan Hinata akhirnya memasuki kelas, karena setelah, Sakura mengecek nama Hinata pada ruang osis, ternyata mereka ditempatkan pada satu kelompok.

Saat, Sakura dan Hinata masuk kedalam ruangan itu, duduk diam Uchiha bungsu berdampingan dengan bocah cerewet, Naruto, adik dari Deidara.

Pecahlah perhatian si safir ketika sedang bercengkramah dengan si—raven itu, ketika melihat sesosok wanita yang kemarin ditemuinya, dan pernah juga ia mengharapkan untuk bertemu dengannya lagi.

"Tuhan memberkati kita semua, aku menemukannya sekarang."

Naruto menggerenyam disamping Sasuke yang duduk, seperti mati.

Sakura menggandeng 'erat' tangan Hinata, cenderung menariknya, karena sudah tidak sabaran ingin saling berkenalan dengan calon murid yang lain. Hinata diam saja, persis seperti Sasuke, sedangkan Sakura mulai cerewet dengan ocehannya dengan fansnya tadi yang sebagian, sekelompok dengan Sakura.

"Permisi, kau Sakura?" telunjuk Naruto menekan punggung Sakura, perhatian Sakura, juga Hinata terpecah karena Naruto. "Yap." Sakura tersenyum, Naruto sangat kegirangan sekali mendengarnya, tetapi, sakuran masih mengacuhkannya.

" _Ini adalah wanita yang kemarin Naruto, kau tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan hal ini". _

suara hati Naruto berguman penuh harapan. Tanpa disadari, Sakura, menjulurkan tangannya sebagai salam perkenalan,

"Perkenalkan, namaku Sakura, aku berasal dari Konoha."

Naruto tercengang kaget, ternyata memang wanita yang kemarin ditemuinya, sekarang malah minta berkenalan dengannya. Sasuke dengan gaya cool, masi tidak memperdulikan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh gadis bernama Sakura itu.

beberapa detik kemudian, Sakura yang merasa jabatan tangannya tidak digubris langsung saja merengut dan berkata

"Hai, rambut raven, siapa namamu? Apakah kamu enggak lihat aku ingin mengenalmu!"

Sakura mengatupkan bibirnya yang menyimpul, menandakan dia merasa bosan. Naruto langsung terbelalak, ketika orang yang dimaksud Sakura bukan dirinya, perasaan Naruto sempat mendadak sesak dan sakit.

"Hn, aku Sasuke."

Sasuke membalas menjabati tangan Sakura yang sedari tadi sudah menunggu untuk disambut hangat.

"Oh, aku Naruto, senang berkenalan denganmu Sakura." Naruto juga berjabat tangan.

Tetapi, saat ia berjabat dengan Sakura, ia merasa sedikit di acuhkan. Hinata hanya diam saja, ia tidak berkenalan dengan Sasuke maupun dengan Naruto, ia hanya kenal dengan Sakura saja. Sesaat kemudian, terdengarlah, hentakan sepatu berwarna hitam pekat mulai memasuki ruangan itu, seorang guru wanita yang cantik, berhasil membuat anak-anak laki laki berdecak kagum, sementara Sakura terus diam dan memperhatikan wajah sasuke, dengan mengumpat ngumpat.

Setelah selesai guru itu memperkenalkan dirinya, dan menjelaskan kembali apa saja yang harus dibawa dan dipersiapkan, terdengarlah suara bel sekolah, bel dengan menggunakan music campuran clasic dan Sedikit ritme _house_. Semua calon murid baru membeludak keluar dari kelas masing-masing.

Sakura dengan fans yang mengikuti, dan mempertanyakan, apakah dia seorang Puteri yang tadi disambut oleh kepala sekolah. Didepan pintu gerbang, terlihatlah 3 anggota murid andalan sekolah yang sedang bertengger dengan buku dan arsip yang mereka bawa.

Sasori, Hidan dan Kisame. Mereka bertugas mengabsen ulang calon mos yang akan pulang. Hinata masih mendiamkan dirinya sejak tadi, dia bingung harus pulang menggunakan apa, karena ia tidak ingin dijemput oleh jemputan yang biasanya mengantarkannya pulang.

Sekolah sudah mulai sepi, Hinata masih mondar-mandir sendirian disebelah taman dengan bangku kayu clasic yang berada disampingnya. Dengan ponsel buka tutup yang berada pada tangannya, raut wajahnya datar dengan pandangan mata tajam, dahinya yang tidak memunculkan sedikit keraguan, dia terus menggenggam erat tangannya yang berisikan handphone itu.

"Harus apa sekarang, dasar bodoh." Hinata mulai berbicara konyol dan kasar kepada handphonya sendiri seperti orang gila.

SINGH .. SINGH .. SINGH

Hinata menoleh ke suatu ruangan yang berada tepat di sisi kirinya, Ia melihat seseorang sedang bermain _anggar_, bertarung dengan sebuah bilah pedang tipis dan panjang yang berbentuk runcing, terbuat dari campuran antara platina dan besi ringan, suara hentakan-hentakan keras gemerincing di telinga Hinata.

Dia mulai tersenyum dengan hembusan angin disampingnya, ia memandang ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang berada di lantai 4, terdengar sebuah alunan piano yang indah sekali, terdengar samar alunan melodi yang sering ia dengar, melodi piano dengan judul : _River flows in you_ karangan komposer terkenal, _Yiruma_.

Gadis itu melihat sebuah ruangan lagi, terdapat seseorang sedang bermain ballet, dengan gerakan mengikuti melodi, tubuh lentur terasa membuat hati tertarik untuk mengikutinya. Hinata berjalan menyusuri koridor-koridor dengan berbagai hiasan dan ukiran indah pada sudut-sudutnya.

Angin membuatnya melayang dan melayang jauh, Hinata mengecup bibir bawahnya sendiri dan berlari, menjinjitkan kakinya yang rapuh pada susunan lantai yang terbuat dari batu pualam pada sekolah itu, Hinata sudah kehilangan kendali, dari lari bersama dengan angin dan perasaan yang melapang, berpeluh dengan hati yang tenang sebagai dasar dari dirinya.

Hinata menapakkan kakinya dengan bergairah, lompatan-lompatan indah mengelilingi setiap langkahnya menuju satu ruangan ke ruangan lainnya pada sekolah itu.

Sampai pada saat ia tak sengaja bertabrakan dengan seorang pemuda yang ada dihadapannya, dengan beberapa piercing yang menancap dalam tubuhnya.

BRUGH .. PRAK

Hinata menghantam keras tubuh pemuda itu hingga terjatuh tepat pada atas tubuh dari pemuda tersebut, ponsel Hinata jatuh tersungkur di atas lantai, dengan keadaan rusak dan layar kacanya pecah.

Hinata memejamkan matanya dalam keadaan yang tidak seharusnya seperti itu, Hinata dengan posisi tersingkir menyelarak di lantai. Pemuda itu terlihat sedikit menyeramkan, dengan mata aneh yang jarang ditemui, hinata meringis kesakitan, pada saat ia menyelarak jatuh. Ia mencoba menahan beban tubuhnya, dengan kedua tangannya. Pemuda itu berkacak pinggang dan menggigiti piercing yang ada dibibir bawahnya.

"Hai, kau!"

Hinata membentak pemuda itu dengan lantang dan polos dengan posisinya terduduk bertumpu, pemuda itu hanya diam tanpa menggunakan ekspresi apapun yang tertera pada wajahnya.

"Hn, apa?"

Pemuda itu hanya membalas datar perkataan pembuka dari Hinata.

"Kau tidak punya mata, ya?"

Hinata menunjuk pemuda itu dengan telunjuknya, rona merah berkecimpung pada pipinya yang mulus.

"Dasar aneh, bukannya kau yang menabrakku?"

Pemuda itu menggaruk-garuk lehernya yang mulai terasa kepanasan, akibat baju dan beberapa tameng perisai hitam menyeluruh yang ia kenakan, sewaktu tadi bermain anggar.

"Lihat, ponselku jadi rusak!"

Hinata mendengus dan melirik ponselnya dengan pandangan miris.

"Aduh, dasar anak baru, belum apa-apa sudah membuat masalah dengan senpai—mu."

"Apa, senpai? " Hinata mendengus pelan "Ha.. ha.. ha.. senpai—"

"Memang seharusnya begitu, kan? Kau harus memanggilku senpai, mengerti!"

"Undertsod." Hinata dingin

"Sebenarnya, apa yang kau lakukan tadi, hingga terjatuh tidak normal seperti itu? aku mengerti, pasti kau baru pindahan dari desa,ya? "

"Hnn... maksudmu, aku kampungan begitu?"

"Mungkin..."

"Uh, aku tidak mengampunimu— ups!" Hinata membekap mulutnya sendiri.

Pemuda ber-piercing tampak kalut dan bingung dengan perkataan Hinata tadi.

"Maksudmu?"

"Tak ada... lupakanlah, sebaiknya kita berdamai saja lah!"

"Apa? Damai? Perlu aku pertimbangkan, murid konyol dan aneh sepertimu—"

"Baiklah, aku nanti akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan ke istana, sebagai imbalan atas kesalahhanku yang konyol ini, ya... ya..." Hinata serius.

Hening sejenak, pemuda itu meledakkan tawanya yang luar biasa keras, hingga menimbulkan sosok mata ber-alih memandangi Hinata dan pria yang baru ditemuinya—berwujud senpai ini.

Pemuda itu memajukan tangannya dan melambaikan ke atas dan kebawah, sebagai tanda risih.

Hinata, tertawa cekikikan melihat pemuda itu yang menjadi aneh dan terlihat risih dengan dirinya, pemuda itu sama sekali tidak tau maksud dari bocah aneh itu, bocah yang mirip dengan sesosok laki-laki, tawa Hinata semakin keras dan memenuhi ruangan-ruangan yang berjejer disampingnya.

Pemuda itu langsung bermuka masam, sebenarnya pemuda itu sangat enggan terlibat dalam komunikasi yang tidak jelas seperti ini. Tapi, apa mau dikata, pemuda ini malah justru ketawa dengan lepas, setelah ia melihat Hinata yang mulai tertawa hingga memegangi perutnya itu. pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Hinata, ia pun menyambut uluran tangan itu dan langsung berdiri menghadap pemuda itu dengan senyum yang tergambar jelas pada wajahnya yang mirip laki-laki.

"Huh, tak disangka... kau menyenangkan juga ya.. anak desa!" pemuda itu tersenyum, lalu mengambil pedang yang terjatuh disampingnya.

Hinata mencibir.

"P .. e .. i..n—" Hinata mengeja satu-satu nama pemuda itu.

"H.. i .. n .. a ..t .. a" pein mengikuti mengeja nama yang tertera pada seragam sekolah barunya itu. Hinata tersenyum lembut pada Pein yang memanjukan bibirnya.

"Kamu juga menyenangkan."

Hinata memberanikan diri menaikan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan pemuda itu, pemuda itu lalu membalasnya dengan tatapan sedikit acuh. Siang itu memang sangat terik dengan matahari yang mulai merambah pada pertengahan singgasananya.

Bunga-bunga sakura mulai berguguran dengan indahnya pada taman-taman yang ada dihalaman sekolah megah itu. Terlihatlah sosok Sasuke yang sedang bermain piano pada lantai 4. Sasuke yang diam, ternyata seka pada tempat itu, ruangan yang dipenuhi dengan kaca dan tugu yang panjang sebagai penumpunya, melodi demi melodi ia mainkan dengan indah, suara merdu piano terdengar hingga pendengaran kedua insan yang sedang menyusun kata-katanya untuk mengobrol, pada perjumpaan mereka pertama kali.

Sasuke pov

Aku mencoba menyentuhkan jari-jari manisku pada—tut piano yang berwarna hitam ini, sebuah melodi tercipta dengan sendirinya, mengikuti perasaanku yang memang sudah busuk karena luka yang dalam, aku perkeras hentakan pada tut piano itu, aku menahan nafasku sesaat aku menengok ke semua arah.

Takut, ya, aku akut ada seseorang yang melihatku dalam keadaan yang mulai tidak waras seperti ini, melodi itu beralun sejalan dengan tiupan angin dari jendela yang terbuka lebar, air mataku sudah meleleh tanpa perintah dari diriku, aku menutup mataku dan terus mendalami suara dan hanyutan dari melodi yang tercipta.

Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya, mengotori baju seragamku dengan tangisan permohonan yang berat didalam setiap sela-sela perasaanku, masa lalu yang membuatku tidak pernah bercerita dengan siapapun, mengenal siapapun, mendengar perasaan siapapun dan menyentuh siapapun. Ya, hidupku hampa dan kotor. Nafasku sudah mulai tidak sejajar seperti normal, biasanya. Pikiranku semakin kalut dan dalam sekali, aku banting tanganku se keras mungkin ke semua tut piano, bunyi dentuman dan tidak beraturan terdengar sekali, aku mencoba membantingkan tanganku berkali-kali, mataku memerah dengan sempurna, tanganku menggenggam erat pada kedua sumbunya, kakiku bergetar hebat sekali, otakku berhenti sejenak, aku menggeser dudukku dan berjalan dengan malas-malasan menuju jendela terdekat, mencoba menenangkan diriku dengan hawa sekitar, yang mungkin bisa melupakanku akan kemelut dalam pikiranku yang kacau ini.

Mataku tertahan, ketika melihat sesosok orang dengan ukuran tubuh proporsional mengenakan baju berwarna hitam, dengan pedang anggar yang panjang, satu lagi seorang yang identitasnya tidak jelas, wajahnya tampan tetapi tubuhnya indah seperti perempuan. Entah mengapa, tubuhhku merasakan hal yang sangat aneh sekali, tubuh yang semula terlihat sangat memelas, tiba-tiba berubah dengan cepat seiring dengan bergantinya waktu.

SHING .. SHING .. SHING

Aku terus memperhatikan sosok mereka berdua dengan sorot mataku yang tak bisa lepas dari tayangan yang sangat membuat bulu kudukku menjadi merinding, pertarungan yang sedap, bisa diibaratkan, duel antara jendral perang yang _besar_, luar biasa hebatnya, aku menyandarkan tubuhku pada tembok sebelah yang berwarna putih pucat. Memandang dengan berusaha tidak berkedip sedikitpun untuk mengetahui, siapa yang menang dan siapa yang kalah.

"Luar biasa."

Mungkin hanya kata-kata itu yang tertahan ingin ku ucapkan, dan akhirnya terucapkan juga disela-sela angin menerpa wajahku.

Princess pov

Aku kembali menuju penjaraku, menggunakan jemputan berlambangkan kerajaan, lambang, bunga teratai dan dua samurai bersingkat diantara kedua sisiny. mobil Limusin hitam bertuliskan, KONOHA 1.

Perjalanan dari sekolah menuju rumah, maksudku, istana, lumayan lama. Sekitar 20 menit, —well, pada dasarnya, kompleks perumahan yang dinamakan istana itu, memerlukan lahan dan tempat yang luas sekali, oleh karena itu, letak istana tidak dipusat kota Konoha.

Mungkin, mempertimbangkan aspek keamanan dan juga privcy istana yang harus tetap terjaga rapih dari _paparazi dan gosip-gosip_ murahan yang selalu mengincar, dan akan dijadikan perbincangan hot untuk dipublikasikan kepada dunia. Apabila terlibat dengan para pencari berita yang gila-gilaan itu.

Komplek istana terbagi menjadi beberapa blok, dengan letak yang lumayan berjauhan satu sama lain. Salah satunya adalah, Istana Puteri atau, biasa di sebut dengan _Rōtasu kyūden-shitsu_ : Istana bilik teratai , Istana balai pertemuan agung : _Dai hōru_, Istana Serambi hijau : _Gurīnpōchi_ , Istana Kaisar dan Permaisuri atau Istana Teratai Agung : _Rōtasukōto_, kediaman Ibu Suri atau _Paresukāten hachisu_, Istana penyimpanan, Istana lukisan, Istana mendiang, Istana bunga (taman bunga dan berbagai pohon yang cantik ada didalamnya), Istana labirin, Istana kerabat dan Berbagai Blok istana lainnya. Ada juga, perpustakaan, dapur besar, komplek perumahan dayang dan penjaga, Space security center, Room regulator, Room fire simulation, lapangan pacuan kuda, kolam renang dan berbagai macam ruangan yang lainnya.

Aku tersenyum sendiri dengan keadaanku yang mungkin sedikit miris karena bahagia, aku mulai menggerai rambutku sendiri, mataku tertuju kepada bunga sakura yang berjatuhan ditepi jalan yang aku lewati sedari tadi. 'Sakura.' Aku melihat ke arah supirku sendiri, yang tersenyum padaku, aku melihatnya lewat spion kecil yang menggantung di depan, aku membalasnya dengan senyuman.

Mobil berjalan dengan laju kencang seperti biasanya, tak lama kemudian, Kami, segerombolan, catur negara, di kagetkan oleh skandal kecil, pada perjalanan menuju istana.

* * *

terimakasih banyak kepada sahabat saya, yang selalu mendukung saya, bagaimanapun dan apapun yang terjadi. arigatou gozaimasu ^_^

**sasunaru's lover , Arisa Akaike , CucHan clyne, Namikaze lin-chan, Orange Naru, Just ryu, akira chiii-chu **

**

* * *

**

jangan lupa rivew ya.

mohon maaf, balasan reviewnya lama, dan minta maaf .. memang cerita saya jelek sekali, jadi tidak pantas untuk di pertimbangkan.

saya akan belajar dan belajar lagi.

* * *

**RNR PLEASE**


	4. Princess Sai

**ohayou minna san ^_^ tutu chan hadir lagi nih, dengan fic yang baru**

**hmmmm .. jelek ? **

**saya akan belajar lagi kok, Saya suka fic yang ada sakit sakitnya, Tapi tau deh happy ending atau tidak hihihihi #lempar cabe**

**ini fic agak kontroversi mungkin , sebenernya mau saya yaoi in, tapi saya dapat ide untuk straight dulu baru yaoinya dataang :D**

**biar ada suasana campuran gimana gitu.. tapi yaoi kok. ikuti saja alur ceritanya, kalo nggak keberatan wkwkwk. maaf kalo mengecewakan.**

**WARNING**

**RATINGnya aja uda M lagi buat jaga2. bisa berubah dari T KE M *BAH**

**DISCLAIM : masashi kishimoto**

**YAOI**

**OOC, IC, TYPO, (S), GAJE**

**pairing : perjalanan panjang menuju SasuNaru**

**FEMSai x Naruto x Sasuke**

**by. Uzumaki uzu  
**

**ADA LIME, LEMON, RAPE TAPI BELUM DI CHAP AWAL**

**kalo tidak menyukai fic ini, jangan membaca ^_^**

**arigatou

* * *

**

**Chapter 4  
**

Aku tersenyum sendiri dengan keadaanku yang mungkin sedikit miris karena bahagia, aku mulai menggerai rambutku sendiri, mataku tertuju kepada bunga sakura yang berjatuhan ditepi jalan yang aku lewati sedari tadi. 'Sakura.' Aku melihat ke arah supirku sendiri, yang tersenyum padaku, aku melihatnya lewat spion kecil yang menggantung di depan, aku membalasnya dengan senyuman.

Mobil berjalan dengan laju kencang seperti biasanya, tak lama kemudian, Kami, segerombolan, catur negara, di kagetkan oleh skandal kecil, pada perjalanan menuju istana.

Kami yang berada pada dalam mobil itu dengan tanpa sadar dan sengaja. Decitan ban mobil Limusin terdengar menggeretak telingaku, supir membanting stir mobil ke arah kiri, aku menjerit shock dan terpental maju kedepan, untunglah aku menggunakan Seat belt.

Mobil berhenti dengan sangat memaksa, sempat aku shock dibuatnya, para dayang langsung menghampiriku dan menannyaiku dengan 'rasa' luar biasa cemas, aku hanya tersenyum dan mengacungkan jempol pada mereka, tanda kalau aku tidak apa-apa.

Aku melihat kerumunan dayang dan para body guard sedang memarahi dan menyeret sesosok anak kecil ditengah jalan itu, aku bingung sekali dan memutuskan untuk turun dari Perangai Limusin hitam. Aku melihat sesosok anak laki-laki dan perempuan tergelepar dijalanan dengan baju yang sangat kotor, untunglah mereka selamat. Ya, syukurlah... tetapi, bodyguardku terlihat seperti _sipir penjara_, mereka menarik paksa anak itu untuk menyingkir dari Limusin hitam.

Kedua anak itu menangis ketakutan, pakaian mereka sudah compang camping, wajahnya penuh dengan debu bercampur tanah, tubuhnya kurus dan kulitnya pucat, menandakan mereka kekurangan pasokan nutrisi dan makanan sehat, untuk di konsumsi. Pawakannya kecil dan sedikit mengenaskan, rambutnya biru pucat. Ya tuhan... aku baru pernah melihat, kenyataan seperti ini, tidak sebanding dengan, biaya service kamar mandi istana, hingga berjuta-juta.

Ini tidak adil, sangat tidak adil, mengapa Menteri Keuangan—Danzou, mengatakan, bahwa, rata-rata kehidupan, di Konoha, sudah relevan, tinggi, juga pendapatan per-kapita yang jauh lebih unggul, ketimbang tahun sebelumnya. Planning, pemberasntasan Masyarakat miskin sudah berjalan lancar, hingga tahun ini, diperkirakan bersisa kurang lebih 7% masyarakat miskin, dalam tempo menuntasannya, secara berkala dan menyeluruh.

Dengan program kerja, membuka lapangan sumber daya baru, memberika pengarahan, pelatihan serta tunjangan, juga memberikan berbagai subsidi untuk kalangan rakyat kecil yang sedang di bina untuk lebih maju, pembinaan khusus oleh beberapa negara bagian, seperti Suna dan Amegakure.

Konoha memang negara Monarcy, tetapi, sesudah selesai perang dunia pertama, negara-negara taklukan Konoha, seperti, Kirigakure, Amegakure, Suna dan beberapa negara lain, memutuskan untuk bergabung menjadi negara bagian, yang berpusat pada Konoha. Ya, mirip dengan negara berbasis Federal, tetapi, konoha adalah gabungan dari Federal dan Monarcy. Walaupun banyak halangan rintangan untuk bagian sosialisasi budaya politik, yang merupakan masalah serius dan menjadi pokok, Hasil dari penggabungan sistem yang berbeda.

Dimana sistem pemerintahannya gabungan antara sistem Monacy yang ada di Konoha, ditunjukkan dengan adanya Gubernur Jenderal dan Perdana Menteri. Gubernur Jenderal merupakan tokoh non partisan yang memenuhi berbagai peran seremonial. Gubernur Jenderal mengangkat Perdana Menteri yang merupakan pemimpin partai politik yang memegang kursi terbanyak di Majelis Perwakilan rendah.

"Lepaskan mereka!" kataku datar dengan memalingkan wajah.

"Tetapi... Tuan Puteri Sai... mere—"

Bodyguard itu masih memegangi lengan baju anak itu.

"Ini perintah, _Agung... _apa kau akan menghalangiku_?_" lagi-lagi aku mngejutkan mereka dengan suara aroganku, persis seperti Neji saat memerintah.

"Baik, Tuan Puteri Sai... maafkan saya."

Mereka melepaskan anak itu dan mundur.

Aku memandang dua anak yang menangis itu dengan pandangan sebelah mata. Aku tak habis pikir, memandang kedua bola matanya yang berwarna safir dan onyx itu. Lagi-lagi pikiranku mulai kumat, tetapi aku bertahan dari serangan masalaluku sendiri.

_**apakah, aku dulu seperti mereka? Apakah aku mempunyai keceriaan mereka, mengapa aku takut dengan masa lalu, apa mereka sepertiku? **_

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan muncul dalam benakku. Kuputuskan mendekati kedua anak itu, mengelus pipinya perlahan dengan pandanganku yang berbinar penuh kehangatan.

"Siapa namamu, adik kecil?" aku berjongkok dihadapan kedua anak itu sambil memegangi pipi dari keduanya. "A-aku, unn-" bocah perempuan safir itu merengut.

"His... kau ini, katakan pada nona ini, siapa namamu!"

laki-laki mungil menambahinya. Berhasil membuatku tersenyum kembali dengan lapang di dada dan perasaanku.

"Katakan, siapa namamu nak, bolehkah... kakak tau?"

aku mengusap rambut anak kecil bermata safir itu.

"Namaku, Naru." timpal bocah kecil bermata safir itu. "Aku, Sasuke" katanya dengan polos.

"Puteri" dayang berrambut merah kembali memanggilku, untuk menyuruhku menyudahinya. Aku tetap tidak memperdulikannya.

"Nah, Sasuke, Naru, mengapa kau tadi berada di tengah jalan? Padahalkan sangat bahaya sekali, kalian bisa tertabrak..."

"Ma-maafkan kami kak, sebenarnya, aku ingin sekali mengambil bunga sakura yang bergerombol... tetapi, itu terlalu tinggi untuk anak kecil seperti kami." Sasuke menundukan kepalanya dan kembali membasahi kelopak mata onyxnya itu.

"Iya, kami memutuskan untuk mengambil yang pendek. Terus, kami lompat-lompat. Eh, enggak kena juga!" Naru melirihkan suaranya.

Aku kembali tergugah dengan perkataan mereka tadi, mereka bantu membantu dan menyerahkan nyawa dan keselamatan mereka sendiri hanya untuk mengambilkan sekumpulan sakura itu.

"Apakah yang ini yang kau mau?"

"Iya... itu, yang banyak bunganya.." Seru Sasuke kecil.

Aku menjinjitkan kakiku dan melompat ke arah segerombolan sakura yang berwarna pink itu dan memetikkan untuk keduanya.

"Hap, ini untuk kalian berdua." Aku memecahkan topengku sendiri dalam keadaanku yang memang sangat bahagia.

Terdengar dayang dan bodyguardku bertepuk tangan dengan senyuman yang lapang dari diri mereka.

"Kakak, terimakasih banyak ya, kami tidak tau lagi harus bagaimana kalo bukan karena kakak, hiks...hiks"

kedua bocah manis itu berlari dan memeluk diriku yang langsung tercengang kaget sekali, hatiku berkecambuk tak karuan. Aku langsung memeluk kedua anak ini dengan perasaan sangat terkoyak, untuk pertama kali, aku mendapat sebuah pelukan ikhlas, yang tidak pernah aku rasakan sebelim-sebelumnya.

"Jangan menangis lagi ya sayang..."

"Hiks.. Aku, a-aku hanya ingin memberikan bunga ini, sebagai hadiah ulang tahun untuk pernikahan ayah dan ibuku disurga."

Nafasku terceket sendiri dalam kerongkonganku yang mulai menyempit, mataku terbelalak dengan cepat.

_**Apa, a-apa maksud mereka disurga? Apakah orang tuanya telah**_—

_**Ya tuhan, manusia macam apakah aku ini, aku membahayakan niat mereka yang suci, hanya untuk sebuah status bersandangkan Puteri. Wah, apa yang kau katakan? Ta-tapi, ini benar-benar keterlaluan, anak kecil seperti mereka tidak pantas disalahkan. Ya, tidak pantas!**_

"Hiks... a-aku menyayangi ayah dan ibu" Sasuke menangis menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perutku.

"Maafkan kami Yang Mulia Puteri, ma—" suara Naru tertahan

"Kalian tidak salah sedikitpun, justru kakak yang salah, hanya karena kakak, terlahir bersetatus, sehingga nyawaku nampak sangat penting untuk tumbal negara. "

Para pengawal sempat tertegun memandang diriku dengan lantang berbicara yang melawan segalanya, tetapi mereka adalah abdiku, mereka tidak berkomentar ataupun berunding.

"Apakah kalian merindukan mereka?"

kataku berjongkok dihadapan mereka berdua, Sasuke dan Naru mengangguk dalam tangisan mereka. "Lalu, tinggal bersama siapa kalian?" aku mengelap air mata keduanya, untuk pertama kali, menyentuhkan tanganku kepada orang lain.

"Ka-kami, hiks.. Hanya tinggal dipanti asuhan, tetapi, mungkin akan bubar" Sasuke memberanikan diri membuka mulut.

"Maksudmu, tutup?" aku menannyakan kembali pada mereka, mereka hanya menelan ludah dan mengangguk dengan lemas.

_**Bagaimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi? Aa-apa aku tidak salah mendengar?**_

_**Mengapa di Konoha yang sudah maju ini masih ada saja orang yang belum berbahagia seperti mereka ini? sedangkan, aku hanya memikirkan diriku sendiri dan kegiatan bodohku setiap hari, lihatlah mereka, bukalah matamu, tajamkan pendengaranmu akan jeritan kesakitan mereka. Dasar bodoh! **_

_**Orang lemah yang ketergantungan obat sepertimu tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk mereka, hanya dengan statusmu, kau membahayakan mereka yang tulus dan suci. Ya, kau harus bangkit, itu adalah pintu untukmu. Satu-satunya pintu.**_

"Karena, tidak akan sumbangan untuk makan kak."

_**Apa, a-apa yang mereka bilang? Tidak, tidak tidak. Mereka tidak boleh menjadi gelandangan. Aku harus bisa menolong mereka. Ya, harus! **_

"Memprihatinkan, ups!" salah satu dayang berkata, lalu dengan cepat menutup mulutnya cepat-cepat.

"Apa, yang harus kakak lakukan pada kalian sayang?" aku berbinar sendri.

"Serangkaian sakura ini sudah cukup, sangat cukup" Naru tersenyum.

Aku memeluk mereka lagi dengan penuh kasih sayang dan kehangatan yang baru pernah kuberikan kepada orang lain. "Ini, ada sedikit uang untuk kalian, semoga dengan uang ini, bisa sedikit membantu kalian" mereka langsung menerimanya tanpa menolak, aku memberikan beberapa lembar uang kertas pada mereka untuk digunakan.

"Kakak, terimakasih banyak ya..." Naru terseguk tangisannya.

"Naru... dia itu Yang Mulia Puteri... kamu harus sopan. " Sasuke berbisik.

"Tidak apa, panggil aku sesuka kalian, kakak senang bisa bertemu dengan kalian, unn... lain kali harus hati-hati ya sayang, ingat pesan kakak, bahwa berdiri di tengah jalan , berarti kalian tidak sayang dengan diri kalian sendiri. Understod?"

"Understod—kak" dua bocah menimpal senang.

"Anak pintar, lalu... kalian mau kemana sekarang ?"

"Aku sama Naru mau ke makam ayah dan ibu, aku ingin memberitau mereka, kalo tadi Yang Mulia Puteri Sai memberi kami, mengabulkan keinginan dan melindungi kami."

Mataku membulat sempurna mendengar perkataan polos itu.

'_**Bahkan, aku tidak tau, dimana makam ayah dan ibu.'**_

Setelah, bercakap-cakap dengan dua anak kecil itu, aku kembali masuk ke dalam mobilku dan berjalan menuju istana kediamanku.

**Normal pov**

Terlihatlah wajah ceria Naruto dan temannya yang baru, bernama Uchiha sasuke. mereka sedang berjalan-jalan mengelilingi taman kota di Konoha Park Lane. Tersusun pohon bunga sakura yang sangat indah setiap sudutnya. Sasuke memandang sekitarnya dan menampilkan pada wajahnya decak kagum yang begitu dalam pada kampung halamannya ini. Naruto yang sedari tadi berbincang-bincang sendiri, tanpa ditanggapi oleh Sasuke sedikitpun, bocah Uchiha yang memang tampan itu.

Banyak orang yang memandangi Sasuke dan tersenyum-senyum.

"Ck, kau seperti artis Saja, ya teme?" Naruto memajukan bibirnya.

"Sejak kapan kau memanggilku dengan sebutan itu?"

"Sekaj aku suka padamu!"

"Apa? Suka? Eh... mengapa bisa?" Sasuke menghadap Naruto

"Lihat dirimu, mukamu persis seperti tomat, waah... makannya, kalau ada orang lagi ngomong, di dengerin, jangan han.. hn.. han.. hn aja!" Naruto menunjuk "Aku juag belum selesai bicara tau!"

"Hn" sasuke kembali melihat ke sekelilingnya.

"Eh... Kumat lagi, dasar teme!"

"Iya dobe.. maaf-maaf." Sasuke menggumam

"Teme, aku ganteng ngga?" Naruto memperhatikan wajah Sasuke.

"Hn" rona wajah standar dan datar.

"Teme, kalo aku ganteng, berarti kamu jelek ya hihihihi?"

"Teme, kalo aku suka sama seseorang, apa yang harus aku lakuin?"

Sasuke melihat Baliho bersar bertuliskan Aishiteru, lalu Sasuke membacanya.

"Aishiteru.." Sasuke datar. Muka Naruto memerah.

"Uwaaaaaaa! Teme bodoh, apa yang ba—"

"Aishiteru Naruto.." Sasuke tersenyum ganjil.

Naruto tercengang dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakanoleh sahabat barunya itu.

"Te-me.. apa benar?" naruto bergidik.

"Ya... benar, aku sangat menyukai ini." Sasuke menimpali sempurna.

Blushing pada pipi Naruto. "Teme gila, ga jelas, aneh, dasar orang luar negeri yang aneh."

"Lalu, mengapa kau berkata seperti itu? apa kau tidak suka?"

"Tidak weeeek.. sudah-lah teme, keberadaanmu ini, semakin membuatku gila saja, hih, dasar orang luar negeri, ya... kompeni! hahahahha"

"Hn"

"Kenapa Hn?"

"Lantas, apa salah?"

"Uh... teme enggak asik" Naruto menggembungkan pipinya "Apa kau selalu begitu ya teme? Memangnya orang asing itu, sepertimu semua ya? Berarti orang asing itu menakutkan ya? Seperti monster timun.. hahahahha!"

"Hn" Sasuke beraan mendahului Naruto, dan melihat-lihat beberapa _Audio visual_ yang terpampang pada jalan-jalan Park Lane itu.

Naruto mulai merasa janggal terhadap perilaku Sasuke. yang sedari tadi hanya hn dan 'hn' saja yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Pikiran konyol ala Nauto mulai menyeruak kedalam pendengarannya yang sedari tadi mendengarkan kata hn dan hn ala Uchiha itu.

"Ternyata kau tuli ya teme, percumah aku bicara denganmu, dasar anak setan."

Naruto cekikikan sendiri dengan tidak jelas seperti yang ia lakukan ketika SMP dulu. Tetapi, entah mengapa, takdir baik selalu memberkati setiap langkah Naruto, sehingga, ia memang tampak terlihat enreng dan bener-benar berbeda dengan orang lain. Maksudku, berbeda dengan Sasuke yang... yah seperti itu.

"Hn"

Sasuke terus berjalan lagi, ia nampak tak memperdulilan Naruto yang terus-menerus berusaha menggangguinya dan menjailinya, dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan bodohnya itu. Reflek, Sasuke langsung menggenggam tangan Naruto yang langsung terhenti langkahnya, dikarenakan perbuatan Sasuke tampan itu padanya.

"Ka-kau, tadi bilang apa dobe?" Sasuke masih terbata-bata, Naruto cekikikan dan cengar-cengir kesana kemari nggak jelas.

"Ha- eumm, dasar teme jelek" Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya pada Sasuke yang langsung cengo, karena melihat tingkah aneh dari dobe orange itu.

"Cih, jelek katamu? Kalo aku jelek, mana mungkin setiap kali aku lewat, banyak wanita yang melirkku?"

Sasuke menunjuk-nunjuk mukanya sendiri, dengan muka konyol yang pernah ia tampilkan pada orang lain, pipi Sasuke nampak lumayan menggembung.

"Hn"

Naruto membalas dengan mengacungkan tangannya keatas, sambil berjalan mundur kedepan, wajah Naruto menghadap ke Sasuke yang mulai kelihatan lelah karena perjalanan mereka, mengelilingi kota Konoha.

"Huh, aku capek dobe, duduk sini sebentar ya." Sasuke terduduk disebuah bangku dekat kedai Pizza Italia.

"Hus, minggir kau jangan duduk disin—" kata-kata Naruto tertahan, Sasuke mulai muak dengan Naruto yang sedari tadi kerjaannya hanya mengomentari dan mengejek Sasuke.

"Diamlah kau dobe, kau lihat? Mukaku ini udah mulai merah tau!" Sasuke kali ini benar-benar merasa lelah

"Ck, dasar anak kucing"

Naruto berisik-bisik sendiri sambil memalingkan wajah sebalnya itu, menghadap sebuah gedung Parlement tua, gedung berbentuk clasic, diseberang York distric, terdengar suara instrument-instrument indah yang sangat membuat hati menjadi riang gembira, melodi yang terdengar indah dan merdu, khas sekali, seperti kembali kepada Zaman Barok. Naruto akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk mendesak Sasuke, agar ia tidak duduk di bangku latar cafe Pizza itu.

"Teme, mengapa—" Naruto ikut-ikutan duduk disamping Sasuke yang sudah bersandar di kursi kayu panjang itu.

Mata Sasuke yang terpejam, seolah-olah ia hendak sejenak melupakan apa yang ada dipikirannya. Maksudku, apa yang tersembunyi dibalik pikiran dan hatinya yang kosong. Naruto mulai mengerucutkan bibir dan berbalik arah menuju bau Pizza, yang sedari tadi berhasil menusuk perutnya, dan memaksa perutnya untuk lapar.

Kemeruyuk perut Naruto yang sedikit rakus- eh, maksudnya, rakus sekali dengan yang namanya makanan, sudah tidak dapat ditawar dengan segelimang pemandangan indah yang ada didepan matanya.

Naruto mengelus perutnya sendiri, seperti ibu yang sedang hamil, gaya konyol ala Naruto kocak itu sempat menyita, beberapa orang yang lewat diantara mereka. Naruto yang mulai bosan dengan Sasuke yang berkonsentrasi ala kucing yang sedang istirahat itu, langsung menarik kedua tangannya dengan mengepalkannya, mata Naruto terlihat sangat berbinar-binar seperti prajurit tentara.

"Hap.. hap... hap, ayo Naruto, hap..hap, kau bisa. Ya, bisa... "

Naruto menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan menggenggam didepannya, persis seperti orang yang berlagak, hendak menyemangati orang lain.

Tapi, nyaris saja, Naruto dibuat cengo dan malu oleh seseorang yang memakai baju koki yang keluar dari cafe itu, akibat perbuatan anehnya itu.

Dan Bingo!

Wajah Naruto seperti ditampar oleh seribu cakaran kucing di mukanya, ia langsung salah tingkah dan garuk-garuk kepa tidak jelas, ia meringis dengan menahan nyeri pada kakinya sejak tadi. Dengan wajah cengo dan pandangan matanya berubah seperti Dora the expoler .

"_B__uon pomeriggio giovane padrone__"_ (selamat sore tuan muda). Seorang laki-laki dengan kumis serabutan dan senyum mirip seperti Mr Bean terpampang cerah diwajahnya.

"Uwaaa... " Naruto membulatkan matanya, ketakutannya selama duduk di kedai ini, akhirnya terjadi juga.

PLAK

Naruto menamparkan tangannya sendiri menutupi wajahnya, yang ber-arti 'DUH'

Naruto terus menyengir dan memamerkan giginya yang putih itu. Ia berdiri didepan koki itu, mengepak-ngepakkan bajunya, seperti yang dilakukan orang berdasi, sebelum bicara.

"Aa-aano... sorry sir- saya hanya menumpang duduk disini" Naruto mengeluh sadar dan sedikit 'bercurhat' ala konyol pada koki asing itu "Semuanya berawal dari teme bodoh ini sir, gomen-ne. " Naruto menunduk-nundukkan kepalanya dihadapan seorang berbahasa italia itu.

"_Qual è il tuo messaggio?__" _(apa yang anda pesan)

"Dasar bokong ayam, uh... menggeretakkan sekali sih, masa nggak tau apa yang aku bilang..." Naruto berbisik sendiri memandang cengo dengan 'senyum' pasrah "Dasar teme bodoh, sudah kuperingatkan tadi, ughhhh! Awas kau anak setan.. arghh, kau tidak melihatku dalam kesulitan, uhhh teme bodoh, awas kau, nanti!"

"_S__osa posso aiutarla__?"_ (apa yang bisa saya bantu )

"Hehehe.. yes.. banjir.. yes banjirr –sir, nanti ya... tunggu teme bangun, hehehehe!" Sebenarnya Naruto akan mengatakan _Bonjour__, _tetapi, dia tidak atau bahasa yang 'harfiah' sebanarnya.

Koki itu bertanya lagi pada Naruto, koki itu sempat menggesek hidungnya sendiri, karena bingung, apa sebenarnya yang dilakukan oleh bocah itu, Naruto terus membungkukan badan, sebagai tanda ia meminta maaf.

"_C__osa stai facendo__?"_ (apa yang sedang anda lakukan) koki itu tampak bingung.

"Watashi wa tanomu, Mr bean –sama, jangan menggunakan bahasa ubur-ubur lagi, kau tau? Aku sebenarnya sudah lapar sekali! Ditambah dengan teme brengsek ini, gomen , Mr Bean-"

Naruto dengan keringat yang sudah mengucur kemana-mana dan dia merasa sangat gugup dan aneh sendiri, menghadapi seseorang yang asing didepannya. Ia kembali menunduk-nunduk lagi.

"Io ti aspetterò (saya akan menunggu anda)".

'_**Dasar brengsek kau teme, mengapa sih harus duduk disini segala? Padahal tadi kan aku udah peringatin, kalo duduk disini, pasti ada monster aneh yang nanya-nanya nggak jelas pake bahasa ubur-ubur. Arrghh! Aduh, Naruto, harus bagaimana aku ini, baka- nih orang kapan masuknya sih? Apa harus aku kirimi nuklir dulu, biar dia masuk. Teme bere**_—"

suara hati Berhenti ketika deheman menelisik di ujung pendengarannya.

"Ehem.. _dispiace fastidio, mi può portare una padella pizza__?" _ (maaf merepotkan anda, bisakah bawakan saya satu loyang pizza) Sasuke berbincang pada seorang koki itu.

"_In arrivo, si prega di goder__" _(segera datang, selamat menikmati) kata koki itu sambil tersenyum penuh dengan rasa kepuasan.

"Grazie."

Naruto takjub dan kaget pada Sasuke, muka Sasuke langsung datar kembali, ia menarik tangan Naruto dan berpindah tempat, menuju tempat duduk yang berada di tengah-tengah taman air mancur, bunga-bunga sakura dan tulip bermekaran dengan indahnya, suasana nampak sangat romantis sekali, Naruto langsung menggandenga tangan Sasuke yang dingin itu. "Oey, teme, kau ternyata bisa bahasa ubur-ubur ya? Wah, kau hebat sekali" Naruto tepuk tangan dengan cengengesan yang selalu menghiasi setiap rona wajah mudanya. "Hn, baka, itu namanya bahasa Italia dobe!" Sasuke memetik satu tangkai bunga tulip berwarna biru dan menaruhnya di telinga Naruto.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

JAngan lupa review ya sobat ^_^


End file.
